Fireworks
by Closet Adventuralist
Summary: Eva advocated hard to be allowed to go into the HYDRA base to locate the Maximoff twins, if only to get a change of pace. What she didn't count on was the spontaneous heat searing through her and throwing her entire life off balance. Alpha/Omega dynamics.


**Oh. My God, guys. I am so sorry, but I had to get this one out of my mind so that I could finally fucking finish the Guardian series. I knew better than to go and see Age of Ultron.**

 **However, since I couldn't help myself, please enjoy this little one-shot dedicated to all of those people who seriously hated the fact that (spoiler alert) Pietro was killed off.**

 **Also, suspend a little disbelief in the first few sections. The plot bunny demanded a sacrifice and I had to bend the rules a bit.**

She is standing exactly where she said she wanted to be, in a HYDRA base, on a mission. It wasn't her first excursion into the field, but it was the most dangerous mission she'd ever been on. As an omega on suppressants, she was passing for a beta, more or less. This gave her the anonymity to go through life unnoticed by most of the population. It was a boon that few were able to have, given the high cost of the drugs, but let no one tell her she wasn't well connected. Eva listened half heartedly to the guard as he showed her in to the viewing room, her hand already palming the chip Tony had given her. Her mission was simple: lay eyes on them, place the chip, and get out.

HYDRA had managed to capture the Maximoff twins just six months after their initial escape, catching them on a long weekend outside the confines of the new Avengers headquarters. The team's faces were all over the news and the internet and SHIELD couldn't risk sending them in just yet without knowing that their targets were, in fact, at the facility. The element of surprise was far more useful now that they were international celebrities. Eva just happened to be in the room when the discussion (she should say, argument) and she volunteered. Though technically not on Shield's payroll, she had managed to get the assignment.

"I'm sure your superiors will be pleased with the new cells. We specifically designed them to withstand the enhanced strength and capabilities of our captives," the guard was saying, a rather smug expression on his face.

Eva nodded, but her attention was on the nearest huddled body. She was bent over, head and arms resting on her knees, booted feet planted on the floor. Her long hair brushed down her thighs, tangled.

"We are looking to start the experiments again," he continued, "After we wipe their memory, of course."

"Of course," Eva echoed, approaching the glass. She focused her mind, like she'd been told, and sent out a call to the woman, hoping they hadn't treated the glass to resist telekinetic waves entirely. A moment went by— _Wanda—_ and nothing happened. Eva tried again— _Wanda_. Still nothing. She had to tamp down a sigh, even as she reached out to the security pad.

"Who has these codes?"

The guard dropped his eyes, "Only the general, Fraulein."

She flexed her palm, sliding the chip onto the underside of the pad, "And how often does he visit."

"Almost daily," was his answer.

Eva returned her attention to Wanda, almost flinching at the red laced stare.

 _I'm here to help_ , she called out, as loud as she could, _be ready when the signal comes_.

Wanda stared at her a moment longer, then gave an almost imperceptible nod. Eva had to suppress a smile as she moved to the next cell. Inside was a blur of motion, blue sparks flying around in a tidal wave of pressure. Eva put her hand to the glass, as if to stop him. Pietro continued for another half a minute or so, finally resting against the back wall, breathing hard. His silver hair was in his eyes, but there wasn't a drop of sweat. He looked utterly unaffected by the exertion.

Eva found herself swallowing, surprisingly breathless as she observed him. He was sneering at her, angry, unblinking. His gaze was piercing through her in a way she'd never experienced, as if he was assessing her inside and out. She would never admit it aloud, but she hoped he wouldn't find her lacking. Hand still pressed against the glass, Eva allowed the expression she'd been holding for hours while she worked her way through to her target to slip into one of sympathy, her brows coming together. Without telepathy and without alerting the guard, she hoped to convey that she was here to release him and his sister.

He cocked his head to the side, gaze narrowing as he pushed from the wall. In half an instant he was standing before her—towering, really. The assessment of his gaze intensified, as if he were trying to place her from memory. To her knowledge, they had never met before, but she had his file uploaded to her computer along with his sisters. Eva knew as much as she needed to about him.

She swallowed yet again, feeling her heart thump in her chest strangely. Eva had met some of the most gorgeous men the world had to offer at one function or another, some with finely honed skills in seduction. Not once in all the many years spent flitting from event to event did she ever have her breath catch quite this way. She felt her cheeks heat.

Eyes flicking to the side, Pietro lifted a hand and placed it over hers and she swore she could feel the warmth through the glass. She stared at their palms, his larger fingers nearly encompassing her own.

"It's best not to get too attached," the guard said in warning, his hand touching her shoulder.

Realizing just how monumental the mistake she'd just made could be, Eva stepped away from the glass and fixed her expression into something stoic. She would analyze this later, when she wasn't in the belly of the beast. For now, her work was done and all she needed to do was get out of the building.

They escorted her out with all the formality one might come to expect from HYDRA, and once safely inside the car, Eva gave her report. By the time she reached the highway, the quinjet was flying above her and the extraction was a go. Job finished, she headed towards the airport and then to the office, knowing that Pepper would have files for her to go through and schedules to coordinate. She wasn't wrong.

Stark Industries was building a new initiative of defense, Tony's new project. Pepper, business woman that she was, spent a lot of time convincing the board that this would be successful. Eva brought her coffee, wrangled her many phone calls, and kept most of the chaos at bay. The pay was good and she got to spend a lot of time wearing sharp suits and heels, which she enjoyed immensely. But, at times, the repetition bordered on tedium. This morning's mission was the most excitement she'd had in years, and only because she'd been incredibly persuasive. Still, she'd had her dose of adrenaline and risk of death for a little while. Now, it was back to her routine.

Pepper strode in, her pin-straight blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that Eva always considered too severe for her face. Eva lifted her hands from the keyboard, waiting.

"I have some contracts that need to be signed by Tony. Can you get them to him?"

Eva nodded, standing, "Is he in his lab?"

Pepper shook her head, "No, he's at headquarters, testing out a new suit against Captain Rodgers."

This event happened about three times a year, Tony testing out his latest engineering masterpiece against the strength and cunning of Cap. It was a sight to see, half the staff taking bets on who would win out. More often than not, it ended in a draw. Eva kept out of the bidding, knowing that she was entirely too biased to put money on the stakes.

The drive from the city to upstate New York was one of the better trips Eva got to make on a regular basis, between coffee runs and the errant treks to the engineering deck. As the burn of summer cooled into clear September days, Eva found that she could drive with the window down, her hair lifting around her shoulders with the wind. The leaves hadn't started turning, but they would in a week or so, the smell of fire already permeating the air.

She pulled into the drive, flashing her badge at the camera and waiting for the gates to open. Once inside, she made her way through the familiar halls, dodging the occasional agent and smiling at those she knew. A quick check in with a secretary led her to a large meeting room where Tony was talking animatedly, possibly debriefing. Confident, she approached without preamble, contracts in hand.

"Pepper needs your signature."

Tony glanced at her, waiting for the files to be placed on the table before leaning down to sign them, "Glad to see you made it out of the base."

Eva rubbed at her nose, a sharp itch slowly intensifying, "Not a scratch. Easy job."

Tony had been the most vocal about her not going into the HYDRA base, but she'd convinced him soon enough. He couldn't play favorites—not with her. Other than the minor slip up, she had done just fine and part of her wanted to see if she could do a few more, if only to break up the monotony. Otherwise, her training had been a complete waste of time and she hated to let anything go to waste.

"I want a full debriefing from you this afternoon," he asserted, tapping the files on the table imperiously.

Eva inhaled deeply to give him an overly dramatic sigh and a smart retort only to emit a high pitched squeak as her stomach clenched. The scent of a healthy, unmated alpha hit her like thrashing waves in the ocean, a steady undulating pulse that made sweat bead across her forehead. Unseeing, she reached out and steadied herself on one of the chairs.

"Eva?" Tony asked, but she could see the recognition on his face. He looked lost and a little bit angry. As an omega, himself, he'd experienced this particular feeling on more than one occasion and there wasn't a way for him to stop it once it had started. Eva felt her body rebel against every command, and she grew angry. The suppressants she'd been taking were top of the line, meant to head off the most intense hormone fluctuations and to filter completely through her system. And, it was _wasn't even fucking time_. She had months until her next cycle, god damn it.

Another breath in and she was clutching her middle, balance finally giving out. She toddled backwards, biting her lip against the embarrassing whine in her throat. Though she hadn't seen movement, someone caught her underneath her arms, pulling her into a searing hot body and holding her up. She opened her mouth to say thank you (the instinct to be polite not quite burned out of her), only to have another cramp hit her. Bowing into it, Eva pressed her palms to her stomach, wincing. The arms around her moved and her skin screamed out, happily accepting the concentrated sensations that both stirred and calmed the rising tide of need. Large hands slipped over her own, taking a bit more of her weight. They felt unbelievable good, a salacious foreshadowing of things to come.

Eva looked down, her nose filling with more of that luscious scent. Those hands were familiar, though she hadn't been this close the last time. Using the little bit of strength she had left, Eva turned and had to look up into Pietro's very determined face. His jaw was set, mouth pressed into a thin line as he took her in.

"Okay," she breathed, finding her feet beneath her enough to turn a bit, though she couldn't quite bring herself to pull away. He smelled entirely too good, felt entirely too good, pressed against her. Still wearing the scrubs from the HYDRA base, Pietro looked as if he'd been through a bit of a fight—bruises forming on his cheekbone and a cut above his eye. And yet, still gorgeous. She could smell the sweat and the ash from the fight, but beneath it… _Christ._

Head tipping a bit downward, Pietro gripped a little tighter to her hips, nose touching beneath her jaw—she hadn't even noticed offering the vulnerable skin of her neck to him. The deep draw of breath filling his lungs should not have been indecent, but Eva found her hands flexing against his biceps, fighting the urge to use the leverage to bring herself just that much closer to him. He was a balm to the shaking ferocity of the heat, soothing away the edge. He was also making her dizzy.

"Eva," Tony called out urgently, clearing the fog in her mind just enough.

Swallowing dryly, she forced her arms to extend and to put distance between them. The hands at her hips resisted only a moment, but let her go. Trembling, she gripped her belly, and backed away, every step painful. In her periphery, she could see the pale face of a woman stepping around Pietro, her long hair swaying. Wanda.

"I thought spontaneous heats were impossible," she muttered, her voice low and husky. Eva barely heard her.

"Friday," Tony called to the computer system, "Protocol seventy-six."

"Sir," was the confirmation, a curt response. Nearby a set of elevators opened, "Eva, if you please."

She almost couldn't leave him, almost couldn't bring herself to draw away from his scent, from the promise of pleasure at his touch. Using the only bolt of determination she had left lying around in the chaos that was her body, Eva burst into action, full tilt running to the carriage despite the fact that she knew he could catch her if he had the mind. Inside, she threw herself against the wall and slid down it, unable to resist catching one more glimpse.

Pietro was being held back by his own sister's power, the red haze engulfing his body and holding him still. She could see Tony already calling a piece of his suit to him, ready to protect her if necessary. The door began to close and sparks of blue shot out from beneath Pietro's feet. She knew he was fighting both his sister and himself, could see the tussle within him. The muscles of his arms and chest were pulled tight, his body nearly in a crouch. It was, however, his eyes that caught her and held her, the almost icy blue encompassed entirely by his dilated pupils. The want in them telling her in no uncertain terms that, had he the choice, he would walk through this heat with her, finish this thing that had started between them.

In the elevator, Eva curled in on herself, her thighs clenched together as she waited to reach the private floor protocol seventy six ensured would be available to omegas in distress. Knowing that she was pretty much safe for the moment, Eva allowed the sense memory to kick in immersing herself in his scent. Pietro smelled of crisp morning air, sharp, clean. It was a scent that woke you up, that shook you to alertness. Eva felt her heart pump blood into her body, readying it for what was to come, for what she knew could not happen. The feelings… his scent washed over her as she remembered his arms around her, how firmly he held her.

The doors opened and Eva crawled into the hallway on her elbows. Her arms scratched against the carpet, as she pulled herself along, heading for the bedroom. With every movement, the constriction of her clothing pulled tighter, until she had to start shedding layers to keep her sanity. By the time she reached the bedroom door, she was in her undershirt and panties and covered in sweat. She wasn't going to make it.

Eva groaned, her muscles shaking with the exertion. Forehead pressed to the ground, she gave up trying to make it to the bed. She would get there eventually. But, for now, she was going to take care of the aching emptiness inside of her, stem off the first wave. Slick skin greeted her fingers as she reached downwards, the nerves already too sensitive for more than a ginger touch. Eva rubbed slowly in circular motions, dipping her fingers inside to the first knuckle. Her hands wouldn't be nearly enough—she knew this despite her inability to think properly. A heat required something more substantial, wanted a knot. Eva felt the blush across her cheeks burn, the thought of it scandalous despite her state.

Though many bonded omegas regularly sought out knotting from their alphas, it simply wasn't talked about. Her parents had given her a book to read once she'd shown the initial signs at puberty, and the drawings were less than informative. Eva had looked up knotting porn just the one time and ended up closing out the browser quickly, embarrassed. Now, she wished she had made a little more effort, anything to stop the cramping, the burning.

The first orgasm was fast, her body jerking as fluid coated her palm. Breathing raggedly, Eva pushed to her hands and knees and finished her trek to the bed, flopping out haphazardly onto the mattress. There wasn't an ounce of dry clothing on her, sweat dripping from every bend. She wiped the hair from her eyes and stared at the ceiling, her mind working to catch up with her body. There would only be a few more minutes until the next wave and she needed to think about what was happening.

She'd gone into a spontaneous heat, the first of her life. It was a rare occurrence, but most omegas knew it could happen. The suppressants were good, but they weren't good enough to stop it when a highly compatible couple came into contact… a perfectly compatible couple. Eva rolled to her side, pressing her face into the pillow and cursing hormones. She had a life, a career. She couldn't go around dropping into heat every time he walked by, which was probably going to be fairly often seeing as they were working for the same people. Although... it was a big company with dozens of buildings and departments.

Her breath blew out of her lungs, knees curling in as she tried to protect herself against the oncoming burn. Immediately, she shucked her panties and shoved her hand between her legs, pressing deep. After a few moments, Eva grunted in frustration, her body unwilling to accept anything less being filled to capacity, a feat she couldn't hope to accomplish. Hips rolling, she turned to her stomach, legs splayed. Still, it wasn't enough. Eyes squeezed shut, Eva banged her head against the mattress, pulling her knees beneath her and trying to get more leverage. She grit her teeth against the urge to allow the fantasy to happen, to let her mind go where it needed to in order to allay the need of her body.

She refused to think about how their bodies would fit together. She refused to think about the sounds he would make below her. She refused to think about pressing that solid part of him inside her and riding it until she couldn't move anymore.

And, of course, in refusing the think about it, she thought about it. In vivid detail. Eva sighed and pulled her undershirt off, thinking that she might as well use what she had on hand to get the job done.

* * *

Three days later, Eva showered, scrubbing her body until the skin was red. Then, she called for laundry service, finding that someone had supplied a fresh change of clothes. Every muscle was sore, but she was remarkably awake and alert. Most of the time, when an omega recovered from a failed heat, they were in bed for days. But, she was up and about—she might as well go to work. No doubt Pepper had covered for her in one way or another.

Dressed in a pressed suit and heels, Eva took in her appearance in the mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept much between waves, but she'd managed to drink water. Now, the need for food was starting to kick in. As she pulled the ruined sheets from the bed and sent them down the laundry chute, Friday chirped from above.

"Your mother is waiting for you on the upper deck. Breakfast has been served."

Grateful and starving, Eva rushed from the room to the elevator and tapped the codes to get to the upper deck, an open veranda of space where company luncheons were held. If she were lucky, Tony would have it cleared out while the ugly details were discussed.

Eva was, in fact, lucky. There was not a soul present. A single round table set for three stood out in the sunlight and she could smell the food from where she stood. Her mother sat talking with Tony while they waited. Though she'd been adopted, Pepper was the only mother she ever knew, and when Tony became a permanent fixture in her life ten years previous, she began to see him as a mix of friend and zany protector. He never really took on the role of a father figure, but he spent a lot of hours asking her to hand him tools as she grew up, and talking to her about the odd eccentricities of life.

Pepper rose to greet her, "Eva, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really," Eva replied, accepting the hug and the kiss on the cheek.

Tony remained seated, but offered her a doughnut and some orange juice, which she took gratefully. "Speedy Gonzales was quarantined. I'll keep him underground for a few more days, if you want."

So they were going to hit the subject head on. Okay. She could do that.

"You don't have to keep him locked up. It was probably a fluke anyways."

Pepper chuckled, "I had Friday run a scan on your chemistry, Eva. Just to make sure you weren't poisoned from the mission." She backpedaled momentarily at Eva's incredulous look. "You're both, exceptionally compatible."

Eva could feel her face heat again, a feat that she thought couldn't be possible with the amount of blushing she'd done over the last few days. It seemed ludicrous that they were discussed a rather embarrassing moment of her life so matter of factly. She drank half the orange juice in her cup and tossed a large chunk of doughnut in her mouth while she tried to think of a way to get out of the conversation. Two sentences in and she was ready to bolt. How was she going to face Pietro the next time she saw him?

"I remember when I met Pepper," Tony commented, spooning a bit of yogurt onto his plate and tossing a few blueberries atop it. "About fell out of my chair. She was perfect."

Her mother chuckled, "You did fall out of your chair, if I remember."

"Only because I wanted to get an up close look at your legs," he retorted with a smile, "Well worth the bruise on my ass."

Eva sighed, glad to see that they loved each other so much, but knowing that she was in far deeper than simply liking Pietro's smell. A spontaneous heat was serious. It meant compatibility far above normal pairs, a sure sign that a bond would happen and hold permanently. Eva knew that, if she hadn't made it to the elevator, she'd be half of a bonded pair by now, a status more encompassing than marriage. And though he was gorgeous and smelled amazing, Eva could not picture herself in that kind of relationship, could not see being that tied to someone to deeply that every facet of her life would entwine with them.

"I think I had a stronger reaction than that." There, that was a reasonable reply.

Pepper set down her grapefruit fork and sent her a sympathetic look, "Not a person outside of that the room knows. And, you were able to get to a safe place. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Eva rolled her eyes, feeling very much like a high school student with their first crush, discussing strategy and weighing every moment together for meaning, "How am I supposed to face him? He's going to be at Avengers events, right—so will I."

"Much as it pains me to say this," Tony interjected between bites, "Why don't you just talk to him? Get the awkward out of the way and go back to not knowing each other exists."

Pepper glared at him, but said smoothly, "Whatever happens, we'll support you. Now, the fundraising gala is in a few weeks and I need pictures of all the items being auctioned off. Tony, we're looking at funding the arts program this year and you'll have to make an appearance."

The next day, while sitting at her desk, Eva had a chance to think for the first time since the heat had ended. Pepper had her cataloguing and arranging the handouts for the gala and she was working through lunch. The office was surprisingly quiet, despite the hum of the printer as it made copies. Eva tapped her foot, looking from side to side before clicking open the file on her computer. Pietro's picture looked back at her from the upper left hand side along with the various details of his record, some redacted. Just looking at the picture made her want to squirm. Feeling stupid, she closed the file and leaned back in her chair.

She should call him or something. Explain that everything was fine. Get it out of the way so she could move on. Eva desperately wanted to be reasonable about this, wanted to keep from the wildness that still flared from time to time when she thought of him.

Did he even have a cell phone? Surely, he'd been issued one.

Feeling like she was asking for trouble, Eva opened the file again, scrolling until his Avengers information came up. Yep. He had a contact number. Reaching over to grab a Post-it, Eva wrote it down, underlining it with a quick swipe of the pen. And then she stared at it for ten minutes.

This was ridiculous. She wasn't a child. She could make a damn phone call.

With a deep breath, Eva grabbed her cell and dialed the number before she thought better of it. Halfway through the first ring, she began to pray that it would go to voicemail and she could get the message out without actually having to face him. But, no, after a few rings, she heard the call pick up, and a deeply accented voice answered.

"Hello?"

Eva grimaced, her lips peeling back from her teeth as she cursed inwardly, "Hi."

A pause, "Can I help you?"

Of course he wouldn't know it was her. She should probably say her name, or maybe die in her seat.

"Its Eva," she admitted, the hardest two-word sentence she'd ever spoken.

A long pause, long enough that she thought the call might have dropped. She pulled the phone from her ear to check before listening a moment more. It occurred to her that he might not actually want to talk to her, that he might want to distance himself from the event, that she was making it worse for him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You are a very hard person to find, Eva," Pietro announced in such a way that she could hear the smirk in his voice. Eva imagined the upturn of his mouth, the glee in his eyes.

She licked her lips, acknowledging the little bit of pleasure she felt in the knowledge that he was looking for her, "I've been MIA for a little while."

There was a bit of shuffling, then, "Are you alright?"

He sounded concerned, which in turn made her want to soothe him. The urge to spit out 'I'm fine' was strong, but Eva leaned forward onto her elbows and considered the question. "Physically, I'm fine. I'm confused, and a bit flustered, and really not sure where I'm going with this, so I'll stop talking now."

There was seriously no cause for someone to sound sexy while they chuckled. It just shouldn't happen.

"I am also somewhat confused. Maybe we can be confused together?"

Was he _flirting_ with her? She dropped her eyes to her desk, her thumb rubbing against the rest of her fingers. And she was blushing. Again. Just the sound of his voice was making her breathless and they weren't even having anything but a basic conversation.

"I think," She started, reaching over to take a drink of her coffee, "I think that might make us more confused."

"Hmm?" he replied, the sound a low timbre that reverberated through her even over the phone.

Eva smiled, "I mean, it was pretty confusing the last time we were in the room together."

He sighed, "Now, that part is not so confusing, I think. I am very clear about that day."

Her breath stalled, eyes going wide at his declaration. She squeezed the phone in her hand, as if it would give her the answers to what he meant through brute force. Unfortunately, it was hearing none of her demands. She would have to ask him, herself, which she did—haltingly.

"When I saw you through the glass, I thought to myself 'she is beautiful'. But, when I smelled you… Eva, I was very not confused."

She closed her eyes, head falling into her free hand, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say, then. Do. Come to dinner with me."

It was said in a low, easy tone, as if he were aware of the vocal commands that could be given by an alpha to their omega. He was giving her the option to say no. Eva was entirely grateful for the out, her instinct to back away already kicking in. Fiercely, she pressed it down, knowing that she would regret turning him down and feeling just a little adventurous. A conversation in person was better than a conversation on the phone.

"Okay, but let's try coffee first." Dinner was a big deal, coffee was simpler. "There's a shop about three blocks from Stark Industries. The Big Spoon—do you know it?"

"No," he admitted, "But I have the internet. I'm sure I will find it, no problem."

Eva let out a soft laugh, "So, three 'o' clock tomorrow work for you?"

"Three," he confirmed. "I will see you then."

Eva hung up, setting the phone aside and staring at it. She'd just made a date with him. That wasn't the plan. She was supposed to clear up any awkwardness and get some closure on the incident. Maybe it was the sound of his voice, his easy acceptance of the heat. Maybe it was aftereffects. In any case, she was going to have to cut out of work a little early tomorrow and meet up with him, possibly race back to the office in order to finish the catalogue. And, she was going to have to put together some kind of note cards of acceptable topics, because if she was flustered tomorrow as she felt in that moment, she was going to make an absolute fool of herself.

* * *

Surprisingly, Eva beat Pietro to the coffee shop, arriving far enough ahead that she was able to order a massive cappuccino and get a table near the window. She pulled the knit scarf from around her neck and fluffed her hair, looking down at her outfit. She'd been conservative—a soft cashmere sweater, skinny jeans, knee high boots, no heels. Standing in front of her closet, she had rolled her eyes at the many outfits she tried to put together, anxious to please but not wanting to show off.

The mug was hot in her hands, a nice change from the cool air that now permeated every avenue of the city. October would be here soon enough, and with it would come the holiday season. While she loved spending time with her family and Christmas held a special place in her heart, Eva could do without the cold and the snow. She much preferred the promise of winter that came with Fall—the colors, sights, and smells. Speaking of smells…

Pietro walked in casually, his steps belying the power she knew he held inside him. Eva wondered if it was difficult to move at a normal pace, if he struggled not to flash from one place to the next in a whirlwind of muscle and silver hair.

She gave a little wave, waiting as he picked up a cup of coffee and sat down. He'd put on a bit of cologne, for which she was very glad. It didn't quite mask the mouthwatering scent of him, but it helped keep her head clear enough that she managed to greet him appropriately, as opposed to jumping the table and taking him to the ground. Still, the idea had its merits.

"Hi," she said, both hands gripping her mug to keep them still. Her body was already starting to vibrate, to resonate with the sight.

Pietro took a moment to glance her over, his gaze appreciative, "It is good to see you."

"Likewise," Eva replied, meaning it.

He looked remarkably well, dressed in jeans and a dark hooded jacket. Beneath it, she could see a dark t-shirt of some kind. She barely resisted the urge to check his footwear, wondering just want kind of shoes could keep up with him.

"I'm glad you found the place," she commented, grasping for something to say as she fought to keep her expression neutral.

He was still looking at her as if he couldn't get enough, taking in every detail. The cool blue of his eyes flicked from her hair to her face, lingering over her chest and hips and back again. It also didn't help that his scent had intensified, surrounding her with a soft mix of clean air with grassy undertones. She wanted to roll in it, to douse her skin in it and carry it with her all day. Eva consciously slowed her breathing.

"I'm glad I found you," he answered, both hands resting on the table on either side of his cup. Eva noted that he was moving as little as possible, allowing her time to get used to sitting across from him. Alphas were instinctively dominant in most situations and she was glad to see that he was attempting to stifle that inclination. A lesser alpha may have tried to touch her by now, may have tried to draw her in with the advantage of their attunement.

She smiled, "Did you think I was going to disappear?"

"You did disappear," Pietro retorted, mouth quirking, "I looked for you."

Eva dropped her eyes, "It's the Protocol, and it protects omegas in distress. Tony had it installed ten years ago."

Pietro pressed his fingertips to the cup, turning it half a rotation, "You would not have been in distress with me."

"I didn't know that," Eva shot back, brows furrowing. "It was…" She trailed off, thinking, "It was not expected."

He looked away for the first time, watching people walk by the window for a few seconds before bringing his attention back to her, "I would have taken care of you."

She tilted her head to the side, relaxing a bit, "I believe you. We were both caught off guard."

"But we are not off guard now," he asserted in a tone so light that she, in any other circumstance, might have considered it a joke.

Eva eyed him carefully, "No. We're not."

Pietro leaned forward, a lock of his hair falling into his eyes, "I want to know you more. I want you to know me."

He was asking, not demanding, another contrast to most alpha behavior. If he'd given an order, Eva would be able to fight it, but the instinct to surrender would have ridden her hard. It was hardwired for omegas to submit to the orders of their alphas—not that Pietro was hers. Not that she would mind if he was. In fact, the idea was more than appealing. But, at the moment, they were both free agents, so to speak.

"So, we date?" Eva said evasively, taking a sip just to have something to do.

"Yes," he confirmed with such confidence that she wanted to throw him off balance.

Eva leaned in, letting her hair fall to the side and smiling at the sharp inhale, the dilation of his pupils.

"And if it doesn't work out? Say, we don't like each other. What, then?"

Pietro's reaction was to smile and rest his elbows on the table, closing the space between them enough that she could see the little scar left over from his escape, "That will not be a problem. I know this."

"Do you?" Eva breathed, lightheaded from the nearness of him, her eyes falling helplessly to the mouth ticked upwards in a victory already half won.

"No doubt in my mind," he declared, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Eva didn't know what would have happened in that next moment if her phone hadn't gone off, shocking her. Reaching into her bag, she glanced down at the caller, wincing. There were three messages asking where she was and when she would be back to meet with the auction house.

"I have to go," she said, looking up at him regretfully. "I'm already late."

Pietro stood with her, leaving his untouched coffee on the table while Eva took a final gulp of hers.

"You're returning to Stark Industries?"

They walked out together, Pietro's hand on the small of her back, a natural movement that she welcomed in the busy street.

"Yes," she answered, lifting a hand to hail a cab. "My boss is waiting for me."

Pietro watched her fail to land a ride, his expression amused, "I can get you there much faster."

Eva turned, arm still in the air, and regarded him with a wry smile, "Is that a promise?"

Eyes flashing, he had her scooped up and on the move before she could blink, the wind howling in her ears as she buried her face in his neck and held on. It was the closest she'd been to him since he'd sent her into heat and she relished the opportunity to fill her lungs with him. The muscles beneath her arms moved easily, rotating naturally. Everything was a blur, leaving Pietro as the only solid thing in her world—for the five seconds it took to travel the distance between the coffee shop and her office building.

He let her down reluctantly, holding her up while she got her bearings. Eva's brain reeled from the trip, the ground beneath her spinning violently. She was glad that she had a strong stomach. She was also glad for the distraction of the oddly tilting world. It kept her from pressing herself back into his body and staying there.

"Deep breaths," Pietro instructed, rubbing her back.

Eva laughed, pushing her hair back from her face, "That was fun."

He made a low sound of approval, waiting for her to catch her breath. Large hands held her steady, running through the ends of her hair periodically. The rhythm was comforting, her body already acclimated to his touch and his presence.

She looked up at him, pausing at the concerned expression on his face. "I'm fine," she asserted gently.

"Good," was the clipped response, as if he couldn't quite bring himself to say more.

Eva shifted her weight and placed her palms on his chest, smoothing the material, "I should go inside."

Pietro gave a half smile, hands slipping along her shoulders to thread through her fingers. "When do I see you again? Tomorrow?"

Eva warmed at his enthusiasm, the feeling infectious, "If you like."

"I will text you the place, yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "I really should go."

Pietro tilted his head to the side, leaning into her. Eva had to control her inhale, knowing that one deep breath could distract her entirely. She fought to keep her eyes open, focusing on the sharp line of his jaw, shadowed with stubble.

"You can't kiss me," she managed, wincing at the way her pulled back, startled. "If I kiss you, I'll be even more late and I really have to go."

Flashing her a cocky grin, Pietro stepped away, their hands lingering together until the last second. "Tomorrow. I will text you."

Eva nodded, then, before she thought better of it, rushed into the building, ready to face her mother's expectations. All through the meetings and the final preparations for the gala—a masquerade, just in time for Halloween—she thought about Pietro. She thought about how he was defying all her expectations about alphas, about how he was giving her space and letting her make her own decisions. And that made him all the more appealing, his scent still wafting around her from where he'd carried her through the city. From time to time, she would run her nose along her scarf and sweater, closing her eyes against the hot coil that turned tighter and tighter the more time she spent with him.

True to his word, Pietro texted her the name of a bar not far from her apartment, along with a serious of questions about her life. She found herself laying in bed with the phone poised above her face well into the night, telling him about growing up in the city and about the many aspects of her job. He told her about growing up in Sokovia, about how he and his sister took care of each other, and how he came to be an Avenger. They ended the night with a confirmation of their plans the next day.

* * *

That next day proved to be a challenge for Eva. She struggled with the knowledge that she would see him again and the need to focus on her work. By the time she clocked out, Eva was practically squirming, excitement boiling beneath her skin. She changed quickly, layering leggings with kitten heeled boots and a long, green tunic. Not bothering with jewelry, Eva transferred a few essential items to a clutch, having to try several times to get everything to fit, and checked her watch. She had twenty minutes to walk the five blocks to the bar—she would probably be late.

The night air was cool, but there were people milling about, talking with one another and enjoying the start of the weekend. Eva walked among them, her pace brisk. She checked her time once or twice, when she had to wait to cross a street. If she hustled, she might actually make it.

When she turned the corner to get to the entrance of the bar, she caught sight of a familiar face.

"Agent Barton," she called out with a smile. Then, "I'm surprised to see you here."

He gave her a nod, "I wouldn't be, but I just got out of a four hour meeting. I thought it called for a celebration that hell hadn't frozen over while I was in there."

Eva laughed, looking inside at the crowd already forming, the raucous laughter building, "I think you've come to the right place."

Barton nodded, "After you."

Eva spotted Pietro at the bar, leaning forward to give his order. In the half a second before she knew he would sense her, she admired him. He was strong, lean muscles peeking out from beneath the fabric of a soft gray button up. She liked the easy way he moved, the flex and release. The primal part of her brain whispered that his sculpted hips, legs, and ass would hold her weight, would lend to powerful thrusts—she shook herself.

"You here with someone?" Barton asked, scanning the room.

Eva shifted her weight, "Ah, yeah." She waved a bit, catching Pietro's attention.

Barton followed her line of sight, "Heard about that."

Incredulous, she demanded, "Where?"

He simply smiled enigmatically, "I have my ways."

She didn't have time to try to get the information from him as Pietro was at her side, hand slipping to her hip, "Hello."

At some point later, she would kick herself for the husky 'hello' she gave back to him, for the way she relaxed completely into him. Barton, of course, saw it all and she could tell that he was storing the interaction away, in case it was ever needed. Eva glared at him.

"I'm going to get a table," Barton announced. "And a shot. You all should join me."

He walked away without waiting for an answer and Eva looked up at Pietro for an indication as to whether or not he wanted to have company. He was clearly struggling with the need to have time with her and the half-challenge that Barton was presenting. It would have been plain as day that he was seeking Eva's favor. Had Barton been anything but a beta, he might have taken the sly invitation as a challenge. Until the bond was complete, the urge to protect and claim would be strong, the need for permanency utmost in his mind. This was the game that all pairs played before they cemented their relationships, a tenuous push and pull that heightened everything, that made relationships between alphas and omegas explosive, at times.

Placing a hand on Pietro's chest, Eva gave him a soft look, "It would be rude to turn him down."

The arm around her tightened, pulling her closer. He dropped his nose into her hair, inhaling a bit. The movement was comforting, a familiar gesture that she knew would be repeated a hundred times over.

"Besides," she commented further, "He can confirm some of those stories you told me last night, about the battles you've fought together."

Her tone was playful, a tiny jab meant to shake him back to attention.

Pietro pulled back, eyebrows lifted. He stared at her a moment before his expression turned mischievous, "You are teasing me."

"Oh, yes," she replied airily. "I am."

She pulled away, heading for the table Barton had picked out and putting some extra swing in her step for Pietro's benefit. He followed a few paces back, sliding into the booth after her. Once they were settled, he slung an arm around her, curling his fingers around her hip and holding her to his side. While they ordered, Eva rotated a bit and slipped her arm over her middle, grazing his fingertips in a small circle. She felt, rather than heard the little growl he gave and she had to cross her legs to keep still. There was a feeling of power that welled up inside her, that she could draw that kind of sound from him with the tiniest touch. It made her want to know how much she could do, how far she could go.

Pietro and Barton fell into an easy conversation, tossing jokes back and forth along with the occasional taunt. Eva did her best to listen, but her focus kept turning to the firm press of his hip and thigh against hers. Everything in her body reveled in being near him.

Three drinks in, Barton challenged Pietro to a game of pool and Eva was being pulled along. She begged off to go to the bathroom and to get a refill. As she stood at the bar, an alpha sitting on one of the stools leaned over and offered to buy her a beer. She smiled and turned him down, letting him know that she was there with someone. That someone was trying and failing not to watch her, hands gripping the pool stick a bit too hard. Eva waved at him, reaching for her drink and heading over.

The rest of the night passed in a flurry of challenges and laughs, Eva enjoying herself immensely. She was surprised when last call came, having lost track of the time. When Pietro offered to walk her home, she accepted gladly, biting her lip when he took her hand.

As they approached her apartment, she gave him a little push with her shoulder, "I had fun."

"Me, too," he said, transferring his grip to his other hand and pulling her closer. "I leave on a mission in two days. I want to see you when I get back."

Eva walked a few paces in silence, thinking about the things that he did, about the danger he lived, "Okay."

Pietro caught the slight downturn of her expression, "I am fast. They cannot hurt me if they cannot catch me."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you get tired."  
"Never," he asserted, cocky.

"Never," she repeated with a lilt in her tone, "Interesting."

Eva could tell that where his thoughts went by the tension in his arms, by the slight change in his scent. She gave herself an internal high five, thankful that she hadn't lost all of her flirtation skills in the years since her last relationship.

She slowed, gesturing to her apartment door, "This is me."

Pietro looked at it a beat too long before dropping his eyes to her face, "After?"

"After," she confirmed confidently, rocking slightly on her short heels.

And, to her surprise, he squeezed her hands and stepped away, one hand running through his hair. She watched him continue to step back, confused—and then, bemused.

"You surprise me every time I see you."

Pietro made a sound of question, his dark brows coming together. She watched his questioning expression, fiddling with her keys and wondering if she should push him or let it go. Something inside writhed, wanting to test boundaries and _make_ him _do something_. And yet the more practical side of her cautioned against tempting an alpha before the bond was complete. The volatile nature of their relationship was teetering on a balance of give and take, on the promise of later fulfillment.

He made the decision for her, stepping so close that they were nearly nose to nose, "How do I surprise you?"

Off kilter, Eva answered perhaps more honestly than she intended, "Most alphas would have tried to mark me by now."

Jaw clenching, his eyes dropped to scan her body, "Do you want me to mark you?"

Eva felt her breath leave her, her fingers curling into her palms with the urge to grip him tight. She swallowed, unable to answer.

Pietro crowded her into the door, thumb pressing against the bottom of her chin to tilt her head back, "I asked a question."

The word 'yes' was out of her mouth before she could stop it, her knees nearly giving out. He caught her weight, and, when she could stand again, he lifted her wrist and touched his mouth to it. The first marks were always on the wrist, the second on the neck. The final marks would be placed on the inside of the thigh, a sign of intimacy. Eva nearly choked on his name when his teeth ran long her skin, followed by his tongue.

Eyes blazing, Pietro released her wrist, though he remained in place. Finally able to move, she wrapped her fingers around the hand near her throat and turned it, placing her own mark. Pietro leaned in, forehead lying against her cheekbone as she released his hand.

"Do you have something to be late for?"

Eva blinked, confused, "It's after midnight."

He nodded, nudging her chin and kissing her deeply. There was no hesitation, just coax of his lips, the scratch of his stubble, the rumbling growls he emitted. Eva held on, quickly losing any control she had over her own limbs. They wrapped around him, arching and twisting and rubbing. She moaned when he ran his tongue over her lower lip, pressing inside and bringing with it a full taste of him. Hands falling to her ass, Pietro dropped little nips along her neck and the skin exposed by her neckline, returning once more for another long, drugging kiss.

Her hands were in his hair, his thigh was wedged between her legs, she could hear sounds that she wasn't sure were coming from her or from him. And…he was pulling away. She let out a soft, pleading whine, her hands curling around his neck to hold him to her.

"You were right," he said, his accent thicker, huskier.

Eva swallowed, steadying her breathing, "I was?"

Pietro smirked at her, "If I had kissed you yesterday, you would have been late."

* * *

The masquerade gala went perfectly, enough funds to create programs for the next year in the city donated from the elite. Eva spent most of the night running from contact to contact, schmoozing and making sure they had full drinks. When the string quartet started to play and most of the guests' attention was diverted, she found a moment to seek out Pietro. He'd accepted her tentative invitation and showed up dressed in a well-tailored suit, his silver hair slicked back from his face. Eva stole away to speak with him as much as she could, contenting herself with the knowledge that his sister was nearby, keeping him company. But, she felt his eyes on her throughout the night, his moth quirking up whenever she sought him out.

Her professional obligation to keep the guests happy kept her away from him far too much for her taste, but she caught his eye enough to let him know that she was thinking about him. Pepper had filled her dance card that night, giving her some opportunities to cultivate a few contacts among the attendees. It was here that she was most in her element, charming people to see her way—and her way happened to be charity that night. She used the charisma learned from Tony's more endearing traits, managing to arrange a luncheon with a senator. By the end of the night, she was exhausted, but feeling satisfied with her performance.

Pepper had arranged rooms in the hotel for her, and she sidled up to Pietro, a peculiar nervousness in her belly.

"The good news is you don't have to get a cab across town tonight," she said, her fingers tightening around her clutch, "If you don't want to."

Pietro stared down at her, his mouth a thin line, "You have a room?"

Eva made a soft sound of assent, reaching over to a waiter and setting her glass onto a tray, "Its better if the guests don't die on the way home—before they've made their donations."

He set down his glass, looking mildly irritated. Eva wondered if she had made a mistake, if he wasn't ready to spend the night with her. They'd been on several dates over the last few weeks and he'd been careful not to push her too far, he'd also kissed her every chance he got, his hands far from stationary. They'd made out like teenagers, they'd held hands, they'd shared stories from their lives. She hoped that they were at least ready to sleep in the same bed as one another, if nothing else.

Pietro took her hand, eyes looking for the nearest exit, "Let's go."

Unceremoniously, he led her to the elevator, tapping out the floor she intimated, silent the whole way. His hand remained in hers, warm, steady. She looked at his reflection in the elevator doors, thinking that she may have just made a mistake. There was none of the easy affection, none of the smiling tease he so often gave to her when they were alone. He was angry, she thought, and she didn't know why.

Inside the room, a spacious suite, Eva tossed her clutch onto the desk and turned to face him with her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"

His glance was short and icy, "Nothing."

Her gaze narrowed and her temper sparked, "I don't believe you."

Pietro remained silent.

Eva drew in a deep breath, debating. She could let this go. Let them take this step backwards. It seemed a shame since they'd been making steady progress forward and she really, really liked him. She liked how he would hold her, how he would nip at her mouth, how he would look at her with something near adoration after they kissed. His sudden moodiness-especially after such an epically grand night was aggravating to say the least.

She waited a moment, giving him time to offer more, then she took action. He had something to say, and she was going to hear it, by God. Stepping up to him, Eva looked Pietro in the eye, a direct challenge. She held the contact and grasped his hands, pulling gently, then a little more forcefully when he resisted. They walked in tandem around the couch and Eva used her body weight to push him down.

"Tell me," came her command, in a voice that she used only with unruly interns.

It was difficult to be so stern with him, her instinct to soothe his temper and nurture satisfaction. She could tell that she'd rankled him a bit, his brows drawn together and dropped low. Good. Eva didn't want to screw around—well, at least not in this way.

Pietro sighed and said something so fast that she didn't catch it. The sound low of it low and resigned.

"Come again?"

He cast her a baleful look, "He touched you."

"What?" Eva blurted, her face screwing up in bewilderment.

Pietro pouted, "You heard me."

Eva thought back through the night, trying to figure out who he was referring to, a number of guests shaking her hands. There were a few dances, but no one got handsy. There hadn't been any groping at all, really.

"Who?" She asked, finally, when she couldn't come up with a decent explanation.

Pietro threw one arm over the back of the couch in what she could tell was a deliberate attempt to look casual, "The man in the blue suit. He touched you. You let him."

"Hassel?" She huffed, amused. "He's twice my age."

And he was, the man was worth millions and attended almost all of Tony's functions. He was also harmless, a grandfatherly old man who showed her pictures of his children at every turn.

Undeterred, Pietro asserted, "He kissed you."

"On the cheek," Eva countered with ire. "That's pretty common practice in Europe, and you should know that."

She got a studied shrug in return. Eva grit her teeth against the exasperation bubbling forth. She could see the hurt in his eyes, could see that he was trying to hold back the urge to say more. He was an alpha whose omega was not bonded to him, an unpredictable combination in any situation. Eva conceded that she was lucky Pietro hadn't come across the room and challenged Hassel, growling all the way. Still, she had told him on no uncertain terms not long after their first date that she wasn't looking for anyone else and he had shared the sentiment. Perhaps he needed more incentive, more confirmation that she wasn't going to be drawn away from him by a challenger. She could do that.

Standing, Eva reached for the back of her dress, fingertips gripping the zipper and pulling resolutely. On the couch, Pietro's jaw dropped for a moment before clicking closed. The dress was gorgeous, a black lace gown that fit beautifully, but it was in the way. She tossed it aside, leaving her body clad in the matching lingerie. Pietro visibly tensed, looking for the entire world like he wanted to spring on her. She gave him credit that he remained in place.

"It occurs to me," Eva drawled, resting her knee between his spread thighs, her hands landing on the back of the couch at either side of his head. "That you might not understand just how committed I am to you. I think maybe I should rectify that."

Pietro said nothing, but his eyes were glimmering in the dim light of the room. His breathing had turned shallow and she knew she didn't have a lot of time before he would let loose the amazing grasp he had on his self-control. She intended to at least get through the task of marking him before that happened. They'd already shared the first mark, right before his last mission. The wrist was a promise, a sign of interest. Eva intended to mark his neck, a placement that solidified a shared interest into a commitment that signified the intent to remain faithful. Some likened a mark to the neck as a promise of bonding, an engagement of sorts.

Eva leaned down, running her mouth along the column of his neck, brushing his jaw with her nose, "Is this okay?"

Pietro visibly swallowed, one hand falling to grip her thigh. Still, he made no indication of consent. Eva felt a bit of self-doubt creep in. She was the omega and omegas did not typically initiate marking, but she found that she couldn't wait for him, that she wanted what she wanted and she wanted it now. He neither pushed nor pulled her, left her completely without guidance and it filled her atypical hesitation.

Pulling her lips between her teeth, Eva leaned back a few inches, feeling her cheeks heat with shame. She had thought he would want this, if his previous actions had been any indication. Pietro loved kissing her, took every opportunity to touch her. But, she had moved too fast. That was okay. She could back down.

When she lifted to stand, Pietro made a low, warning sound, the timbre settling along her spine and stilling her movements. She met his eyes, their depths dark and wanting. Eva let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Slowly, she lowered her head, giving a soft kiss to his skin. With rhythmic, searching kisses, Eva gradually increased the intensity, until she was sucking at the spot behind his ear.

Pietro moaned loudly when her teeth scraped against him, his hands moving too quick for her eyes to grasp her hips and pull her downwards. He panted beneath her, squirming while she adjusted to straddle his hips, doing her best to keep contact in the marking.

"Eva," he called out on a groan, body shifting to pull her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her middle.

She just barely kept herself from smiling widely, moving to the other side and kissing him just the same. He tasted liked he smelled, crisp, sharp, aroused. She relished the feeling of him struggling to keep himself in check, from the shaking of his muscles to the restless roll of his hips. It filled her with a heady strength, the knowledge of her own power over him, matched only by his power over her.

"Eva," he whispered, and she could tell that he was losing the battle, that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. It pushed her to grasp his hair and pull hard, keeping his chin tilted upward for her mouth.

The growl that he emitted was inhuman, eliciting a whimper that would have embarrassed her if she weren't so turned on. Faster than she could calculate, he had her rolled to her back, one leg falling to the floor, the other wedged between his body and the back of the couch. She started to laugh, but it turned into a hoarse cry when he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Lips, teeth, tongue all worked together to draw pleasure forth from her in a rush. Her skin sizzled, her mind's only thought to get closer, to get more.

She writhed, she grabbed at him, she scratched and pulled at whatever she could get. Pietro's weight kept her mostly pressed to the cushions, his body curled around her. Eva tried to wrestle the suit away from him to get at more skin, failing utterly. There was little she could do but simply feel the heat of his mouth, the solidity of his chest and hips, the slight burn of at her scalp as his grip tightened.

"I need," she started, unsure of how to complete the sentence, her body screaming out for more contact, but her mind telling her that this was spiraling out of control way too quickly.

Pietro pulled back just enough to kiss her deeply, "What do you need?"

His accent had deepened to the point where his voice was nearly unrecognizable, filled with a scratching, wanton heat. Eva groaned, arching her back upwards, excitement rolling through her at the feel of his erection against her thigh.

"What do you need?" He repeated, attempting to hold her still.

Eva shook her head, lungs working hard to fill with air. Everything was touched with his scent, everything in her body was telling her that she needed to finish this, that she had to complete the bond promised with her failed cycle.

Pietro slipped his hands beneath her hips and she was suddenly lying against the soft mattress, her hair falling out of the up-do to lie against the down pillow. She tried to pull him down for another kiss, but he resisted, running his hands up her thighs. He was looking at her as if he couldn't get enough, as if he wanted to map every inch. She reached for him, succeeding in only threading her hands through his, their palms pressing together hotly.

"It's not going to be enough," Pietro admitted, looking a bit apprehensive.

Eva tried to clear her thoughts, tried to push away the fog. Her entire being was centered on him, on getting him closer, on touching more of him.

Pietro swallowed thickly, leaning down to lick up the center of her chest, along her throat, until he reached her lips. "It won't be enough," he said against them. "The things I feel. They are not safe for you."

Eva looked at him in sympathy, "You won't hurt me."

He shook his head, "I will. I will take you too hard. The enhancements… I'm too strong for you."

She whimpered, some part of her wondering just how strong he was—he'd survived battles, yes, was incredibly fast, but he was human in all other ways. And one very human part of him interested her greatly.

Pietro growled a warning when she wrapped her legs around him, pulling their hips flush.

"You're not listening to me," he muttered, even as he allowed more of his body to contour to hers.

Eva smiled, finding the action difficult when her hips fit so perfectly against him, "Too strong, got it. Slow."

Pietro sucked in a breath as she rocked against him, his hands pulling a bit at the sheets, "No. I can't. I can't go slow for you." He leveled a look at her that burned her straight to the core, "I want this too much."

Eva made to reassure him, to give options to help him, but he shushed her, kissing her soundly. Then, he pressed his face into the hollow of her neck, taking deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself.

"He touched you," he reasserted, agitated. "My scent is on you and yet he touched you."

She rolled her eyes, thinking that they had gotten past it, "I didn't ask him to, and you know that I wouldn't allow anyone to lay a hand on me."

Pietro rumbled above her, "I know he smelled me on you, I know that he knew better." Then, "Do you know what that does to me?"

Eva nodded, "You wanted to hurt him."

"No—yes," he admitted. "I wanted to hurt him, but there is more than that. I want… I want to fuck you. I want to get inside you so that my scent will stay even when I am away on missions. I want to take you until you cannot speak, cannot see, cannot think of anything but me."

She was stunned at the admission. Stunned, and entirely too aroused, her skin burning in response. Her mind filled with red painted images of them together, of hands gripping sweat-slicked skin. Knees falling wide, she ground up against him as best she could, given her position.

His gaze turned dark, a little snarl rolling past his lips, "I won't be able to go slow with you tonight. I won't be able to do anything but ride you hard, fuck you in every way I can think of."

Eva's body was rallying, raring to go. But, she could tell he was determined by the hard set of his jaw.

"I will _hurt you_ ," he pronounced evenly, heat coating every word. Something in his face crumbled, "I can't hurt you."

Hands rubbing along his torso, Eva took a deep breath of him, eyes nearly rolling back, "You marked me on the neck. I'm covered in your scent from top to bottom and it will linger for days. Will that be enough? Can you get through the next few weeks with just this, until you're… comfortable?"

One look told her all she needed to know about the answer to her questions, his body shaking with the concerted effort he was making to see to her safety. It was both endearing and sexy, to watch him struggle.

"Okay," she breathed, "What would help, Pietro?"

He dropped his head to her chest, hands running down the length of her body in a long arc. Using just his fingertips, he swirled in ever larger circles back upwards, slipping them just beneath the cup of her bra. Eva held her breath, the hair all over her body standing on end.

"What would help?" She croaked, flinched at how her voice broke on every word.

Pietro sighed, then lifted up a bit to kiss her, keeping the touch light. He rubbed his cheek against her, nipping along her jaw line. Eva carded her hands through his hair, loosening her grip on his hips and giving him room to move. Belatedly, she realized that she was still in her heels and that he was still in his suit.

Nimble fingers got halfway through the buttons on his shirt before he stopped her, a serious expression on his face.

"It's better if I don't undress."

Eva's mind boggled at how they were going to move forward without getting out of their clothing. She pondered this for about half a second before she decided that she had a better idea and proceeded to execute said plan.

"There is a better way, a longer lasting way," she breathed, fisting her hands in his shirt. "You know what I'm talking about."

Indeed he did, from the way his pupils completely overtook the blue of his eyes, the way the muscles of his arms flinched as he held himself above her. She forced herself to breathe slowly and to keep her calm. She would need it to maintain control. Pietro stared down at her, his eyes tracing skin down to the apex of her thighs.

"You first," he pronounced, leaning down to kiss her once more.

Eva had no time to protest, no time to make a compromise. Her lower half was stripped bare and his tongue was sliding between her folds. She arched upwards, gripping at the forearms wrapped around her hips, holding her down. He mouthed at her, moving with her as she rolled her hips in an attempt to get at more sensation. His body shifted, fingers slipping along the edges to rub at the hidden root of her clit on either side, tunneling with firm pressure. Thumbs circled, opening her wider, loud growls rumbling from his chest.

Calling his name as the first roll of orgasm washed over her, Eva panted wiping at her sweating forehead. The push of two fingers into her body was unexpected, as was the circling pressure within. She cried out again, body curling upwards as the feelings rocketed up into a second orgasm, a little softer, but no less deep. He stopped only when she was boneless, her knees spread wide and her arms resting near her head.

Pietro crawled up her body, placing soft kisses on his way, until he was resting on his side next to her, smiling proudly. Eva swatted at him halfheartedly, laughing despite the fatigue. It took a few minutes, but she was finally able to gather her strength and turn to him.

"Take off your clothes."

He smiled, rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone, "You can rest a while longer, if you want."

She narrowed her eyes, thinking that stalling wasn't going to work, not when his reactions were growing more possessive. They needed to let off some of the steam, stem the tide that might implode sporadically with an ill timed touch.

"I want it," Eva said, voice low and rough. She slid closer, slipping another button free on his shirt.

Pietro blinked, watching as she slid his shirt loose of his pants and pulled it and the jacket off of his skin, tossing them both over the side of the bed. She had just gotten the button of his slacks open when he rolled, grabbing both hands and pinning them to the pillow next to her face. His jaw was set, brows drawn together in concentration.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded, the first time he'd made such a demand. His voice had dropped into the tone of the alpha, a clear directive issued with no uncertain terms.

Eva felt her body quicken, felt the instinct kick in so hard that an answering pulse throbbed low in her belly.

"I want you to say it out loud."

Her blush covered her entire body, the flush working from her cheeks downwards towards her toes.

"Say it," he whispered, hands tightening to near pain around her wrists.

Eva drew in a deep breath, "I want you to mark me. I want you to come on me."

" _Fuck_ ," he growled, releasing her hands to grab at her jaw, holding her for a hard kiss. His hips rotated hard, thrusting against her, "That was perfect. You are perfect."

Hands free to do as she willed; Eva reached down and unzipped his slacks, working the material over his hips. She was ecstatic to find that he wasn't wearing boxers, hot skin available for her immediate gratification. Mouth still busy with the kiss, Eva sought him out blindly, fingers wrapping around his length. She pumped him a few times, swallowing the ensuing groan. Pietro pulled away to watch her touching him his breath fanning out along her chest and stomach.

Reaching down with her other hand, Eva palmed herself. Then, hand wet, she used her damp palm to easy the friction over his skin, to increase the slide. Pietro's hips began to move, shoving through her hands in a firm rhythm. He praised her in his native tongue, arms raising his chest above her to gain leverage. At the root of his erection, she could feel the very slight swelling of his knot, unable to truly form without an answering heat. The knowledge of it burned through her body, coiling deeply.

As if sensing her renewed need, Pietro dropped to one elbow, fingers slipping inside her and working inhumanly fast, a vibration of movement that had her coming in less than a minute. He was not far behind, a hot mess coating her stomach. For a moment there was nothing but air passing between them, little aftershocks of pulsing muscle. Pietro kissed her softly, resting his nose along her cheek.

"I think I may have gone blind."

Eva chuckled, "That's because your eyes are closed."

He rolled to his side, grabbing one of the pillows and pulling it beneath his head. Eva let her neck relax a bit so that she could look at him.

"Feeling better?"

He made a small, happy sound in the back of his throat, looking like he would pass out in the next thirty seconds. Eva patted his arm and rose carefully, intending to get cleaned up. The air around her whooshed and Pietro was sitting behind her, unclasping her bra. She smiled and leaned back into him with a sigh.

Saying nothing, he ran his hand along her stomach, spreading his scent along her hips and upwards between her breasts. Careful of her sensitized skin, he kneaded her body, ensuring that no one would mistake her as unmarked for the next week or so. Seemingly satisfied, Pietro placed a kiss on her shoulder and let her stand shakily on the heels still strapped to her feet. Eva turned and shot him a flirtatious grin.

"You know, I was planning to have a shower," she prompted. "The showers here a pretty big. It would be a waste of water to—."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, having been picked up and carried into the shower without preamble, the water barely turned on before she was pushed against the tile.

* * *

He'd been gone for three weeks, missed Christmas, and was about the miss New Years. After an awkward Thanksgiving where he met Pepper and Tony on new terms, Pietro had been called away. He phoned her several times a week, sending texts when he could, but she missed him. She missed sleeping next to him. She missed waking up with him. She missed the way he would make her come with his mouth and the way he would encourage her to ride his thigh so that he could watch.

And, she was _late._ Her heat was expected right before the start of the mission, but it hadn't come, leaving them both frustrated. Pietro was convinced that she would only be able to take him fully for the first time during the heat, but he had been steadily introducing her to every aspect of his power all along the way, hoping to condition her and to avoid injury.

Eva figured that she must have missed him more than she thought when she woke up three days in a row, sweating and near orgasm. Her dreams were filled with his scent and his skin, the comfortable way he rolled her beneath him, and the sounds he would draw forth with seemingly little effort. She went about the normal routine of her morning, fixing her hair and makeup, stepping into a pair of heels. When she bent down to grab her purse, the first wave hit her. Surprised, she let out a yelp that was loud enough she was sure her neighbors would hear.

Palm covering her mouth to catch more sounds, Eva dropped her bag and gingerly sat down on the couch next to it. She waited for several minutes, hoping to God that it was a fluke, that her cycle hadn't come while Pietro was halfway across the world and still ten days from returning home. Her stomach clenched again, her thighs squeezing together in an automatic response to the feeling. Groaning, she surrendered to the knowledge that she was in deep shit. Biting her lip, she fished out her cell phone, dialing Pietro's number and hoping that he would pick up. It went to voicemail. She was inordinately glad that he hadn't bothered to record a message, the sound of his voice likely to send her further into the heat. Desperate, she dialed again, failing to reach him.

Tossing the phone aside, Eva laid her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, debating her options. If Pietro couldn't get to her, she was going to have another failed cycle, not unusual for her, but certainly not welcome when she had a willing, enthusiastic alpha. Cursing her luck, Eva pushed to standing and started towards her bedroom, just barely remembering to grab her phone on the way.

Undressing carefully, she pulled on her lightest nightgown, a soft silk. With trembling hands, she braided back her hair, glad that she had a little time to prepare on this particular occasion. Then, as an afterthought, she texted her status to her mother and cut off the work connectivity on her phone. She wouldn't be any use to them now, anyways. With shuffling steps, Eva moved to her bathroom and wet a cloth, pressing it to the back of her neck. She was already sweating.

Letting out a string of oaths, Eva padded back to her bed and sat down on the edge, feeling her body roll around, seeking out sensation and rebelling against every fervent wish to forestall the inevitable. She wanted to scream, wanted to kick out like a tantrum throwing child. Instead, Eva rested her hands on the back of her neck and tried to focus. She might last a few hours, but pretty soon she wouldn't have a choice. Eva would have to take matters into her own hands again.

After an indeterminate amount of time, her phone rang, Pietro's smirking face appearing on the screen. With fumbling hands, she grabbed for it, sliding her thumb along the surface and slapping it against her cheek.

"Hello?"

Pietro's voice gave her such relief that she sighed loudly with he responded, "You called?"

She nodded, feeling stupid because she knew that he couldn't see her, "I need help."

Admittedly, the whining tone and the high pitched squeal underneath it might have been a little much, but Eva was bordering on hysteria.

His tone was firm, brooking no argument that she was going to answer his question, "What happened?"

"It's here," she breathed, rubbing at her forehead.

"What is here?"

Eva groaned, "The fucking _heat_. It's here."

There was a pause, "I'll be there in an hour."

The phone clicked off and Eva looked down at it in wonder, her eyes flicking anxiously to the time. She could get a good meal in between now and then. She could get the room ready. She could fucking distract herself until he got there. Barely able to pace the room, but Eva managed to strip the bed of all but the sheet pulled tight over the mattress and pile water bottles on the nightstand. In a basket by the bed, she threw down all the snacks she could find in the house. Admittedly, there weren't many snack packs, but she tossed in a bundle of fruit as well.

When she looked next at the clock on her phone, twenty minutes had passed. A straining voice in her head reminded her that there were still forty minutes left. Groaning, Eva searched the room for something else to do. She damned herself for the compulsion to keep things organized and clean, leaving her with nothing to fill the next forty minutes but impatient waiting.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eva folded her hands in her lap. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders, a few locks dripping with sweat. Her muscles were beginning to shake. Eva took deep breaths, wincing when a particularly difficult cramp worked its way across her nerves. This was it, she thought. The moment they had been fantasizing about for the last few months was finally here.

Eva had taken the time to pull the tests on their blood, her curious mind unable to resist seeing just how compatible they were on a genetic level. Then, she sat back on from the computer and sipped her coffee, staring at the impossible compatibility between them. Deep down, she knew that she was about to step off a very big cliff, with what she hoped was a humongous pile of pillows at the bottom of the fall. Even through the disorientation of the heat, she was cognizant enough to know that her relationship was coming to a head. She took a moment to settle that in her mind, before Pietro arrived and her higher functions were completely obliterated.

In the lull between waves of arousal, Eva found herself smiling slightly, thinking of how right everything felt. The thing that had in the past stood as a terrifying prospect in her life was now a welcome boon, coated in protection and safety. A little giggle escaped, happiness rising above the need, pairing with excitement and anticipation.

He was suddenly standing before her, a rush of air displaced and cooling her skin momentarily. He was dressed in casual clothes, a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, hair windblown. Eva's lungs breathed in his scent and she reached out to him reflexively. Another flash of movement and she was hauled up the length of the bed pressed into the mattress by the weight of his body. Eva keened, delighting in him and reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

Eva was unprepared for the force of the heat as her body responded to him, unprepared for the mewls and moans from her lips, unprepared for the intensity of the stimulation. Every nerve screamed out in victory, relishing the way he held her in place for the onslaught. She couldn't keep her eyes open, could barely breathe as he kissed over the skin of her neck, yanking the gown up and over her head. She barely managed to get his sweatshirt and tee off before he was grasping at her thighs and holding them open.

His fingers slipped inside of her, pumping hard. Every push forward was harder than the last, every withdrawal spreading her wider. Eva arched upwards, digging her heels into the bed. It occurred to her that he wasn't so much preparing her as he was reminding her that he was very strong and very fast. The plan backfired spectacularly, stirring her passion as opposed to banking it back. She moaned loudly, body rolling to meet his movements.

As she neared orgasm, Eva grasped his wrist, shaking her head. When he moved to loose her hold, she breathed out a soft 'no.'

Pietro tensed, brows coming together, "No?"

She smiled, shaking her head again. Despite the fact that she desperately wanted to come, Eva needed something far more. She reached down and palmed him through his jeans, rubbing firmly.

"I want this."

Groaning, he dropped his head and kissed her hard, speaking against her lips, "Give me a minute, yeah? Let me get you used to—,"

Eva flexed her thighs, rolling him over so that she sat astride his hips. Before he could try to convince her otherwise, she kissed him, biting onto his lower lip and rocking against his erection. Even beneath the thick layer of denim, she could feel the knot slowly growing. The feeling of it spurred her on, steadying her fingers as she flicked open his fly and yanked down the zipper. It took a bit of work, but eventually Eva had him naked and staring at her with intensity.

His fists clenched at his sides as she licked a path up his thigh, biting gently on the skin where it connected to his hip. She smiled at the little moan he made, her hand reaching up to wrap around him, one finger tracing over the slit. Eva thought that he might snap at any moment, but he held firm, letting her do as she liked.

Slowly, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and using her hand to gently squeeze near the base, where a ring of swollen flesh pulsed in time with his heart. He shifted beneath her, legs flexing and relaxed with the rhythm she created. Eva felt her body tighten in response to his reactions, to the way his chin jerked towards the ceiling, the veins of his neck clearly visible.

He called out her name and she studiously ignored him, keep her pace. In her periphery, she could see his fingers dig into the sheets, at her shoulders his thighs shook. Pietro moaned her name again, and again she ignored him.

Hands grabbed at her shoulders and Eva was turned onto her back, Pietro glaring down at her with his mouth pressed into a thin line. She could do nothing but smile up at him smugly, shifting so that his erection lay against her folds. His eyes dropped to half mast, the arms holding him up giving out and his weight dropping to his elbows.

"Eva," he whispered, voice tight in warning.

She couldn't reply, the need to have him inside her, already at a fever pitch, striking her hard in the gut and forcing her to roll her hips towards him. The groan he gave was stilted, needy.

"We go slow," he reminded her, their agreement was always to go slowly at first.

In the midst of the hormones roaring through her system, Eva didn't think she would have the control to hold onto that deal. She wanted hard. She wanted fast. She wanted now. Her nails scored down his sides, eliciting a hiss. He rewarded her with a stinging slap to her ass, palm massaging the pain away afterwards.

"Let me make you come first," Pietro pleaded, his hips rocking erratically, punctuated by a staccato of moans.

Beyond caring, Eva shook her head in the negative, "Now, now, now."

"Please," he urged, the turn of his thrusts picking up speed and depth, his breaths panting. "Just once. Just so I won't hurt you."

It amazed her that he could still think of her safety, even in the midst of a heat, when his hormones would tell her to take her and to mark her hard. It also frustrated her enough that she grabbed his hair and yanked him down so that he was at eye level with her.

"Pietro," she grit out, "You can make me come as much as you want with your knot inside me."

The growl he emitted was vicious, almost angry. Her body melted against him, submitting fully as was her instinct as an omega. His hands grabbed her hips, canted them upwards, pushing his cock inside her. Though the movement was fast, the thrust was shallow, as if he'd stopped himself at the last possible second. Eva bit her lip, moving with him as he withdrew and sank inwards again just a bit deeper. Each thrust was just a bit deeper, and a bit harder, until his knot was pressed firmly against her opening.

Holding it there, Pietro took deep breaths, "You smell so good." This was followed by a litany of words she really didn't understand, but his tone was ecstatic, filled with arousal.

Eva chuckled, the sound ending on a soft whine as her body rubbed against him. "Please."

He caught and held her gaze, "Ready?"

She nodded, her anticipation rising in her throat.

His hips rolled smoothly, picking up an ever increasing rhythm. As the bottom of each thrust, his knot pressed and held against her for a moment before shifting away. Eva gripped the arms on either side of her, body rocking upwards to meet him. Everything inside her twisted, curled, grasped for the orgasm that he promised her. Sweat poured from her body, every muscle burning. The strike of his hips against hers sharpened, the force of it pushing her higher up the bed.

Eva cried out, coming so hard that it bordered on painful, her toes curling into the mattress. As if he were waiting for that moment, Pietro pushed forward hard, increasing the pressure until his knot slipped inside. Several short thrusts later, the first rush of his come filled her, ripping a harsh groan from his throat.

Careful of the way his knot held him locked inside her, Pietro eased them onto their sides. Eva was boneless at the moment, going where he led without protest.

When he caught his breath, Pietro brushed her hair back from her face, "Are you alright?"

Eva nodded, "Absolutely."

They lay like that for a few maybe half an hour, until his knot softened enough that he could pull out—not that it did much good. He rallied ten minutes later, fucking her hard as the next wave of the heat fell over them. They cycled in that way—a light nap followed by a round of lovemaking—several times over the course of the day. Long after the sun set, Eva sat up in bed, munching on a bag of pretzels. Pietro relaxed next to her, one arm thrown over his eyes.

In the quiet of the night, the first crack pierced the air. Smiling, Eva swatted at Pietro, reaching over to pull the blinds and checking the clock.

"It started," she crowed in excitement, "It's started."

Pietro sat up and rubbed the arm she'd been hitting blindly, "What?"

"The fireworks," Eva explained, eyes alight with happiness. "It's New Year's Eve. They always have fireworks at midnight."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Pietro squinted out to the horizon. Eva leaned into him, startled by the strange twinge in her heart—it definitely hadn't come from her. Brows lifting, she placed one hand over her heart, the other on his chest. Their hearts were beating in time with one another, solidifying her hypothesis. She had bonded with him. They were a bonded pair. She could do that.

Turning her attention back to the fireworks, Eva grinned, "Happy New Year."

 **So, not really your typical A/O situation, but I had a hard time asking Pietro to dominate Eva. I wanted to show that, despite their classification, they were evenly matched. Not sure I accomplished the task, but there it is. Now, maybe I can work on the last chapter in the Guardian series.**

 **Happy Reading, lovelies!**


End file.
